


Thicker Than Water

by Monty Python Fan (orphan_account)



Series: The More Things Change [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Monty Python RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Short, parental abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Monty%20Python%20Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael learns that not everyone's parents are as accepting as his own.</p><p>Timeline: August 1968</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

Eric looked up when Michael came back into the room, carrying several letters that must have just been delivered. He flicked through them idly, and handed about half to Eric, who immediately flicked though them too. They looked like bills, all typed names and brown envelopes, but one caught his eye, because it seemed to be in his mother’s writing.

“Who’s that one from, Eric?”Mike asked, looking through his own boring post with little to no interest.

“My mum, I think,” He said, tearing the envelope open somewhat reluctantly.

“What’s she want?” Mike muttered, echoing his own thoughts; he didn’t exactly want a letter from his mother after what had happened last month.

He pulled the letter out and read through it, and Eric felt his chest go tight.

“Eric, what is it?”

“It’s nothing,” he said, moving to screw it up, but Mike took hold of his hands to stop him.

“No, please, tell me.”

He sighed shakily, and began to read it aloud, even though he wanted to tear it to shreds.

“’Dear Eric,

I have enclosed your birthday card you sent us for your father’—”

“Wait, what?” Mike interrupted him, picking up the envelope. He pulled out the birthday card he had picked out on Eric’s behalf, and sighed. “What the actual fuck? Why would they do that?”

Eric sighed again, and continued reading as an explanation, even though his eyes were starting to fill with tears. “’I thought I had made it clear when I said we did not want to hear from you again, and’ . . . fucking hell, Mike, I can’t read it.” He said, his voice beginning to waver.

Mike squeezed his hand and took the letter, and read the rest of it to himself. When he had read it through, he sighed, and screwed the letter up into a tight ball. “The fucking bitch.”

Eric rested his head in his hands. “I fucking hate this so much,” he moaned, tears beginning to dribble down his cheeks. He angled his arms so the tears began to run up his wrists, wishing he wasn’t such a bloody wimp.

Mike put his arm around him. “I understand.”

Sudden anger surged through him, and Eric pushed Mike’s arm away. “You don’t fucking understand! Since when have your parents told you to fuck off?”

“Sorry, sorry, I phrased that badly, please don’t get angry,” Mike babbled, putting his arm around him again and rubbing his back. Eric didn’t push him away this time.

“Why do you have to be so fucking _nice_?” He muttered, but he was smiling weakly.

Mike smiled back. “Because I’m Michael Palin.”

Eric sighed and leaned his head on Mike’s shoulder. It just wasn’t fair. Why did his parents have to hate him? Why couldn’t they love him? It wasn’t like he was a murderer or anything like that – all he did was get into a relationship with another man. Why was that so wrong?

“It’s not fair, Mike,” he muttered. Mike didn’t seem to know to reply, and Eric knew it was because there was no real way to reassure him.


End file.
